The Clinical Research Unit (CRU) has five primary responsibilities: clinical research quality assurance; clinical research education; clinical research informatics; clinical research analytics; and inter-institutional clinical research operations coordination. The Unit helps ensure appropriate coordination, communication and consistency throughout the clinical trials platform by managing or participating in all DF/HCC clinical trials activities. The CRU works closely with DF/HCC's protocol review office, which supports the PRMS, and other DF/HCC clinical trials cores, such as Research Pharmacy and Biostatistics. It also works with the clinical trials offices at member institutions to facilitate coordination, communication, standardization of processes and implementation of best practices. This critical clinical trials support core is administratively led by the Associate Director for Administration, Beverly Ginsburg-Cooper, who has overall responsibility for clinical trials operations and Jeffrey Clark, an experienced clinical investigator who provides faculty leadership to DF/HCC's extensive clinical trials efforts. Faculty Director: Jeffrey Clark, MD(MGH) Category: 4.02 (Clinical Trials Protocol Management & Data Management) Management: Cancer Center Managed.